Fran's Bloody Diary
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Follow the thoughts of Fran - the main character from Beauty & Then Beast, and Jared Nomak's mate - of her life both during the fic, after and even before. She's revealing secrets of herself and her life, which has never been told anyone before!


**(DIS)CLAIMER!: I do not own Jared Nomak or Blade! ****Though I do own Fran, she's my OC!**

*********

**I actually wanted to make a prequel as well for 'Beauty & Then Beast', but I couldn't really think of something that would seem good, 'cause I didn't want it to be too long, now that I've promised my reviewers to make a sequel (at first, eventually :b)**

**This fic is written in Fran's thoughts or maybe more likely what she's saying, though. Therefore it's MIGHT seem messy to someone, since well every kind of monologues(?) and talkings seems that way, you'd do the same - so don't bother telling me, 'cause it's on purpose xD**

**It started out as a few notes for the fic, which I wrote down on my Vista Note Gadget, it came to fill 10 pages in that, when I had it written down in Word it filled 4 pages, approximately xD;**

**I'm also revealing some of those things that might come up in the sequel, so consider this a teaser to the sequel (and maybe prequel!) :3**

**If you're hardcore Blade II-watcher like I am, you'd already know that the very first line I've written, is also the very first line from the movie, said by Blade. Since the fic IS based upon the second movie, this is the unseen things from the movie told by Fran - somewhat :)**

**If you're new to this fic, I recommend that you'll read 'Beauty & Then Beast' before reading this, and stay tuned for more chapters, sequel (and maybe prequel! xD) thank you n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

"Forget what you know; vampires exist.

I ought to know, since I'm one of them. One of those few purebred vampires that still exist in this corrupt world.

My name... Is Fran. Recently I joined this pack called the Blood Pack; a group of assassins trained to murder our enemy no. 1 The Day Walker aka. Blade.

Specifically it's half a year since I joined them; they've been training for 2 years. You should think my skills would be of rookie-level, but if you do, you don't know me enough! I was born a killer, raised by killers, trained to be a killer - therefore I am.

It's been many years since I realized, walking around the streets feeding on humans weren't that fun as I thought the first past 20-25 years of my life. If you even could call it a life. I was like a junkie back then, feeding upon humans every night, hiding away from the sun during the day. I lived in the subway.

See? I told you; it wasn't really a life, huh?

I've been fighting my whole life, not just to keep alive but to keep myself outta trouble. You've no idea how many men my body attracts, not only humans but also vampires. The humans were easy; they were after all just my food. My prey.

The male vampires were harder dealing with, not to mention stronger as well. They discovered me as soon as I turned adolescence. That's when I learned how to defend myself, how to use a sword and shoot a gun.

You could imagine how it started; I was in the subway in my so-called home; a large box in a dark corner. My corner. For the first time I had my period the guys were at me like a cat over a defenceless mouse. I couldn't do anything; they smelled by virgin-blood miles away. That was when I discovered the gun one of the men had in his belt.

They didn't die of course, as if a vampire would wear silver bullets close to his body like that! But I got him wounded and managed to escape. I've got no idea for how long I ran, for hours, maybe for days. That is when 'he' found me. Eli Damaskinos. He more likely _"adopted"_ me. That was when I was in my late teenage-years, maybe. I would be in the middle, maybe late 20's, and I think I've done great, even though Eli wasn't one of God's loveliest angels. He was actually a devil. A monster. But that comes later.

So I was adopted by this strange creature and soon became best friends with his daughter; Nyssa. It was like I got the childhood I never had, we shared any kinds of secrets, and she would even tell me once her father got a cute human as his familiar. We were stupid squealing teenagers back then. I can't believe it's not even **THAT** long ago. It's almost embarrassing to think of. But I guess it helped me mature quicker than anyone would in such a short time.

I was a fast learner for a girl who'd grown up on her own. I don't recall my parents, if I ever had any; I guess they died when I was very young. Or maybe they weren't the parents-types and just abandoned me. The first thing I actually remember was me lying around in the subway. No freaking way if anyone was kind-hearted enough to adopt me. They were scared away by the track of blood, which followed me.

While living in this secret place without a name, mostly what I'd like to call 'Eli's hut', but that just seems stupid! Back then Jared Nomak weren't even there. But I guess his father kept him locked away, already experimenting on his poor son back then.

Well, once again as the fast learner I'm trying to convince you that I am; I was able to get an education, people didn't believe a "big-breasted" girl like me could do anything, but they were sorely mistaken. I enjoyed watching their faces turn pale once I graduated with top characters; I took education at a university. Of course only being able to go out at night this was a huge problem, which I solved with making one of the teachers stay late at night, teaching me ...Stuff. For a price of course. I kind of "sold myself" to him back then.

That's what he thought of course, he was just a foolish human. _"Once I graduate I'll give __**YOU**__ the biggest fuck you've ever had your entire life",_ that's what I told him, because I knew my body weren't to resist. I lied of course, but he was stupid enough to agree! Once the year passed and I graduated, was the day I had my first actual kill; using a sword.

The sharpest, lightest and strongest weapon ever being given to me, my katana which I still carry on me to this day. It was given to me by Eli Damaskinos, back then I saw it as a great honour. Now I don't know if I should consider it a curse instead. Always being reminded of the man, who made my lover's life a living Hell. Don't worry, Jared is fine now, but you could guess he was a poor weak sociopath back then, before he build up his army of reapers. Though you might already know this story.

I was the main source of the making of the reaper strain, I regret every day in my life, that I ever made this strain. You see, Eli Damaskinos had this kind of "mind-power", like the sicko he actually were, he was able to enter your head and make you believe anything he said was right, he told me that I could make a difference, making our race the dominant one. Making mankind lick our feet. As the naïve girl I was, and with my past living on the streets seeing the worst side of man, I accepted without thinking. Without hesitation.

I really should've wondered back then what was going on, in the place I now was used to call 'home'. Nyssa hid in my room each day crying, saying she couldn't find her brother, saying she hadn't seen him ever since I turned up, screaming and weeping that she was terrified.

Like hell I knew what she was talking about, I just thought she might've had another nightmare. But the truth was that Eli kept moving and removing Nomak to different places, both in our home and other places around town. Places where he had his fucking familiars. God, I hate those people. Makes me sick! They were more or less torturing him, and without knowing; I was helping them more than I could ever imagine.

I must've spent days, months, maybe even years making his God damn strain, it was built up on research from old times vampires, y'know like the legend of Dracula, facts upon our weaknesses; silver, garlic, sunlight, anything. The strain never became perfect; but as Eli said _"cancer with a purpose"_, he could've just said _"it is fine as it is!"_ why was I this stupid?! I would've shot myself back then if I knew what I was making, what I was creating.

Guess I'm going quite off the subject now, huh? I better stay to the actual story; so I joined the Blood Pack, though recently I left them, and by recently I mean less than 3 months ago, I still live with Blade and Whistler, we've rebuilt quite a lot, y'know with us becoming quite a few. We're 5 at the moment. Blade and Whistler of course, then there's me, Nyssa and the love of my entire life; Jared Nomak. Maybe we're even becoming more, I won't tell.

But back then it was more or less the first time I had to socialize with other vampires, so many at the same time. And surprisingly these guys didn't want to hurt me.

But fuck did I hate them for the first time I stepped inside the room?! Reinhardt was of course the first fuck speaking, and how I hated him ever since. I wish I had been there watching Blade kill him! He was the worst retard I've ever met; Chupa and Priest were no better, but more likely Reinhardt's goons. They laughed when he laughed; those three were just a sick joke.

Then we had Snowman; what to say about him? The guy never spoke, but I actually managed to become friends with this guy; with him not talking I was forced to keep up a talk, it was actually nice talking to someone who seemed to be a good listener for once, I haven't spoken much in my childhood, this changed once I joined the Blood Pack. And Snowman was a great opponent as well; he also fought with a katana as I did. Sometimes we liked to practice together. Sometimes he won. Sometimes we were even. And sometimes I won!

Then there was Lighthammer and Valerie. No matter how much I wished to be able to speak with Valerie, she didn't find any interest, being the womanly-tick upon her mate's back she was, she had no interest talking with others. Her mate was enough for her. Which I found rather sad - not only for her own good - but for the fact that I had lesser time speaking with Nyssa. Even though she also was a part of The Blood Pack.

She had become friends with a male vampire; Asad. A friendly and polite guy I gotta say, but for some reason I felt threatened by him. Like he was steeling away my only friend, and I felt actually quite lonely.

I build up a kind of fence or even a wall around my body. A stronghold to myself. I didn't want to let the thing called _"feelings"_ ruin my perfect life, my perfect robust stone-life. I actually felt like a rock back then, nothing could hurt me. I was invincible. But I gotta say I've never battled The Day Walker either, I mean Blade, if I had back then I probably would be screwed for good.

When we were told, that we were supposed to find, this new vampire-species; called the Reaper or The Carrier. Or what I like to call him _'love'. _Jared Nomak. I knew right away that Eli was talking about my creation; the reaper strain.

Back then I felt no regret; I just thought this creature had ran off, escaped those fucking familiars. I somehow found it quite amusing. Did Eli actually think his familiars, who by the way were human, were able to keep the reaper strain in place? Did he forget how uncontrollable I once told him it was?

The strain would, like a virus, creep inside your body; if you weren't the carrier and the strain was given to you, it would simply kill your brain, making you brain-dead. And only able to follow orders of your host, Jared Nomak. He was after all the one controlling the minion-reapers.

I was actually very eager once I heard we were going after the reapers, I have longed for excitement for a very long time. But as the rest of The Blood Pack, I wasn't much positive about working side-by-side with Blade. He was after all our enemy, the one destroying our kind.

Though I managed to get the best out of it and here I am; having Blade as my neighbour, literally he lives just next door. I wished for me and Nomak to share a room. Both for having my mate close to me, and for once putting him at ease, not thinking I'm with someone else.

He grows panic quite fast and prefers to be near me very often. Not like I mind anyways. It feels nice to have some affection near you all the time. This is something we've both been denied our whole lives.

We have our rooms almost next to each other; there's Whistler's room, Blade's room, mine and Nomak's room and then Nyssa's room. Blade complains a lot, that he's able to hear us when he tries to rest. Though Nomak just talks back, saying he should mind his own business, I think he's trying to tell Blade, that he should stay away from me at all costs.

When we're having sex, Nomak is almost like a beast, but still – almost wildly – affectionate as well. When we're having sex he's making everyone in the whole house remember that I belong to him, can you believe he's almost jealous of my comradeship with Whistler!?

He's branding me almost every night, either with sex or with his bite. And then I bear his strong essence on me all day long, until later when he's ready for more. True, his hunger for blood has fallen drastically after becoming a normal vampire once again, and then on the other hand his hunger for me has increased even more!

I've even accompanied Blade on some of his missions, and **even **got the permission to go on solo-missions as well. We kill the impure vampires together, since those are the most violent of the kind, they don't have any pride, any respect, any rules. Not to mention we also manage to kill some of their familiars from time to time.

I've put the gun away for some time, using my sword instead. Guess I prefer battling up near. My skills are evolving each day. I've haven't returned to The House of Pain, since last time I was there with Nomak. We prefer not to talk much about it either.

But I gotta admit; the life I'm having now, with real friends and a man who loves me, makes me happier than I've ever been before.

So somewhat I guess I should be grateful for the fact that Eli Damaskinos once found me, and more or less helped me to this life I'm living today.

And maybe my sword isn't such a terrible curse anyway, huh?"


End file.
